ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 041
"The Irresistible Voices Part 2" is the 41st episode/chapter of the series. Featured Duel: Pinkie Pie and Rarity vs. Aria and Sonata Turn 8: Sonata "Alluring Siren" attacks Pinkie directly, but Pinkie activates her face-down "Balloon Party" to Special Summon four "Balloon Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Alluring Siren" attacks and destroys a "Balloon Token". Turn 9: Rarity Rarity draws. She then Sets a monster. Turn 10: Aria Aria draws. "Alluring Siren" attacks and destroys Rarity's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Gem-Turtle" (0/2000). The Flip Effect of "Gem-Turtle" activates, allowing Rarity to add "Gem-Knight Fusion" from her Deck to her hand. She then Sets a card. Turn 11: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then Normal Summons "Balloonimal Hippo" (1200/1600) in Defense Position. Turn 12: Sonata Sonata draws. "Alluring Siren" attacks and destroys "Balloonimal Hippo". She then Sets a card. Turn 13: Rarity Rarity draws. She then activates "Gem-Knight Fusion" to fuse "Gem-Knight Obsidian" with "Gem-Knight Lapis" in order to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Zirconia" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. Since "Gem-Knight Obsidian" was sent from the hand to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Rarity to Special Summon "Gem-Knight Garnet" (1900/0) in Attack Position. "Gem-Knight Zirconia" attacks "Gem-Knight Master Diamond", but Aria activates her face-down "Power Ballad" to increase the ATK of "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" by 200 ("Gem-Knight Master Diamond": 2900 > 3100/2500). She then activates "De-Fusion" to return "Gem-Knight Zirconia" to her Extra Deck and Special Summon "Gem-Knight Obsidian" (1500/1200) and "Gem-Knight Lapis" (1200/100) from her Graveyard in Defense Position. Turn 14: Aria Aria draws. "Alluring Siren" attacks and destroys "Gem-Knight Garnet" (Rarity 3600 > 2600). Turn 15: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then Normal Summons "Balloonimal Lion" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates "Shrink" to halve the ATK of "Balloonimal Cerberus" ("Balloonimal Cerberus": 3000 > 1500/3000). "Balloonimal Lion" attacks "Balloonimal Cerberus", but Sonata activates her face-down "Shrink" to halve the ATK of "Balloonimal Lion" ("Balloonimal Lion": 1500 > 750/1200). "Balloonimal Cerberus" destroys "Balloonimal Lion" (Pinkie 3300 > 2550). Turn 16: Sonata Sonata draws. "Alluring Siren" attacks and destroys another "Balloon Token". Turn 17: Rarity Rarity draws. She then Normal Summons "Gem-Knight Sardonyx" (1800/900) in Defense Position. Turn 18: Aria Aria draws. She then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Gem-Knight Lapis" to Attack Position. "Alluring Siren" attacks and destroys "Gem-Knight Lapis" (Rarity 2600 > 900). Turn 19: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. She then Normal Summons "Balloonimal Alligator" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. She then activates "Fusion Pop" to banish "Balloonimal Alligator", "Balloonimal Lion" and "Balloonimal Hippo" from her field and Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Balloonimal Ammit" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. She then activates "Air Pump" to increase the ATK of "Balloonimal Ammit" by 1000 ("Balloonimal Ammit": 2800 > 3800/2800). "Balloonimal Ammit" attacks "Balloonimal Cerberus", but Sonata activates the effect of the "Defense Drummer" in her hand, discarding it to negate the attack. She then Sets a card. Turn 20: Sonata Sonata draws. She then activates "Spell Recycle" to take "Stop Defense" from Aria's Graveyard and add it to her hand. She then activates "Stop Defense" to switch one of the "Balloon Tokens" to Attack Position. "Alluring Siren" attacks the Attack Position "Balloon Token", but Pinkie activates her face-down "Half Unbreak" to prevent her Token from being destroyed by battle this turn and halve the Battle Damage (Pinkie 2550 > 1050). Turn 21: Rarity Rarity draws. She then passes her turn. Turn 22: Aria Aria draws. She then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. She then activates "Tag Force". Now both Aria and Sonata share a field, hand and Graveyard. She then activates "Zero Defense" to switch all monsters her opponent controls to Attack Position. Now whenever a monster is destroyed by battle, the controller of that monster takes damage equal to its DEF. Both "Alluring Sirens" attack Rarity and Pinkie's monsters, but both of them activate their face-downs "Emergency Magic" to each draw a card. If it's a Spell Card, then they can activate it, otherwise, they take 1000 damage. Rarity draws "Super Polymerization", so she activates it to discard one card and fuse "Gem-Knight Obsidian" and "Gem-Knight Sardonyx" with "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" in order to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" (3400/2000) in Attack Position. Pinkie draws "Super Polymerization", so she activates it to fuse her two remaining "Balloon Tokens" and "Balloonimal Ammit" with "Balloonimal Cerberus" in order to Fusion Summon "Balloonimal Chimera" (?/?) In Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Balloonimal Chimera", its ATK becomes equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters x800. Four were used ("Balloonimal Chimera": ? > 3200/? > 3200). Since Aria and Sonata no longer control the Monsters they gained control of, the ATK of both "Alluring Sirens" lose their ATK ("Alluring Siren" #1: 2900/2500 > 0/0; "Alluring Siren" #2: 3000/3000 > 0/0). The attacks continue and both "Alluring Sirens" are destroyed (Aria 2800 > 0; Sonata 3000 > 0).